


S.V.T

by HOWOOniverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOWOOniverse/pseuds/HOWOOniverse
Summary: 代阿兔@知勋嫁我吧 发的





	S.V.T

•About DK&Vernon

他又喝多了。

酒吧的五光十色里，男男女女扭动着腰肢穿梭在舞池里寻找猎物，大胆贴上某个陌生人的身体，毫不掩饰自己的欲望。

而在这混浊暧昧的气氛中，坐在吧台前独自喝闷酒的李硕珉就突兀得不可思议。

好友的离世让他倍感冲击，参加完葬礼后他在公共洗手间里换下黑色西装，对着镜子哭得一塌糊涂，他不曾如此狼狈过，尽管他温柔感性，可眼泪从来没有这么猖狂过。

李硕珉只记得，在看见好友被一群凶神恶煞的陌生人拿着利刃抵在颈间时，自己内心就涌上一股强烈的愤怒。

似乎就这么吞噬了他的理智，

跟记忆。

回过神来，方才还在威胁好友的那群人都已经倒在脚下没了活着的气息，李硕珉没搞清楚发生什么事，却低头看着自己握着刀、染满温热鲜血的手说不出任何话。

我怎么了。

李硕珉真的不知道发生了什么，他疑惑又害怕，只能抬头去看向还活着的好友，庆幸他平安无事而稍微松懈了下来。

“你没事真是...”“李硕珉你疯了吗！”

...太好了。

他看见好友充满恐惧而瞪大的双眼，被喷洒溅上红色液体的布料底下那副活生生的躯体不停地颤抖，好友没给他任何解释，只留下一句几近破音的大吼，接着就踉跄了几步逃离了自己的视野。

他听见好友离去的方向传来了巨大的撞击声，是什么呢，是车祸吗，撞到什么了，是狗吗。

还是三十秒前自己眼前的，活生生的人呢。

隔天天他同时收到了葬礼跟调查的通知，相隔一天的两件事加上连接不上的过程，让他脑子非常混乱。

李硕珉试图思考自己断片的原因，可无从下手，被这个一瞬间发生的巨大变化搞得精神紧绷的他，只能吞下几颗安眠药，在不安与难受中沉沉睡去。

当他醒来，早已经是那时通知要接受调查的隔天。

李硕珉匆匆忙忙把自己打理了一番，紧张地想着自己怎么会睡了这么久，这岂不是会让人更怀疑吗。

当下他又开始思考，要自首呢，还是要隐瞒呢。

他是真的对当时的状况一概不知请，但清楚明暸，自己是唯一生存下来的当事人。

手机铃声打断了脑中的混乱，他接起了电话，听见的是那时候找上门的警察大叔沙哑沧桑的声音。

那是一番慰问，语气里满是怜惜，警察大叔告诉李硕珉要是他真的在精神上承受不住，需要有发泄管道，自己有认识的咨询师，或者找自己聊聊也可以，随时欢迎。

李硕珉整个人懵掉了，他问道：“请问...调查结束了吗？”

“昨天上午十一点就结束了不是吗。”大叔有些疑惑，但似乎也觉得这孩子经过了这些事，有这样的反应也不奇怪：“我们还一起吃了午饭呢。”

李硕珉的记忆里没有这一段。

“出事的后巷没有监视器，但确定了现场的血液全是那些人的，指纹也是，你来的时候频频道歉说自己没能阻止那场斗殴而导致伤亡，再对比一下巷口转角的监视画面，你确实是跑着过去的，没有携带任何凶器。”

“我也很遗憾，关于你朋友的意外。”

意外。

这个解释多么合情合理，没有证据、没有证人。

那是场意外吗，亦或者是，

变相的他杀。

瞥了眼日历上今日标注的葬礼两个红字，他无神地换上了黑色西装，不管怎么样，还是得先去参加葬礼才是。

明明不爱酒精、不爱在深夜外出、不爱这种声色场所的人，却在吧台前喝下一杯又一杯的烈酒，试图把自己灌醉，甚至是暗自希望自己就这样死去。

“OK,got it.Keep in touch.”

走进门时，崔韩率感受到不少朝自己而来的炽热目光，他并不在意，因为早已成了习惯。

摩挲着手机屏幕上明显是偷拍的那道身影，从头发到脸颊，都像是怕弄坏似地轻柔，墨镜下的双眸满是思念及温柔。

他很想他。

而经过了这么多年，尽管记忆里那护在自己身前而被殴打的小身板已经有些模糊，但那让人安心的臂膀跟嘴角渗血却漂亮得不像话的笑容，却像是烙在了心脏和大脑，在异乡的几千个夜晚在脑里伴随着幼小的自己入睡的，总是这个人。

自己那勇敢却温柔的哥哥。

他是崔韩率生存的动力，是他在战斗中获胜的唯一目标，不是每个人都天生无惧，他相信哥哥也不是，但那人造就了在那之后，从心里抹灭掉恐惧的自己。

虽然老早就知道了身在韩国的哥哥处境并不好，独自地生活在漆黑狭小的矮房里，但崔韩率也没有冲动地立刻前往到他面前，而是在等着一个完美的时机。

一个可以断绝自己所有没有他的过去，干干凈凈的自己可以毫无畏惧地站在他面前的，那个时机。

如今终于等到了，这次就算逃到天涯海角，都绝对不会离开他身边了。

收起手机，崔韩率迈出步伐避开了有意无意靠上来的躯体，径直走向了吧台。

“London Gins，谢谢。”

给了酒保一个不失礼仪的微笑，崔韩率庆幸自己还记得韩语怎么说，他曾经花了好久的时间来复习自己生疏的母语，笔记本上写的全是哥哥的名字，和好多好多想跟他说的话。

好久不见，我想你，谢谢你，我爱你，哥哥。

来这里本来就是放松下即将迎来重逢的紧张，崔韩率并不想引起注意或是惹是生非，可是身旁那拼命灌着酒，脸色非常难看像是随时都要倒下的人，竟然激起了他一点兴趣。

不是同情，纯粹只是好奇，好看的皮囊和看起来应该憨厚老实的大男孩，让从不八卦的崔韩率有了点想探究的意味。

“嘿，你心情不好吗。”

喝下手里的那杯酒水，李硕珉朝他望过来，略带迷茫的神情很是好笑：“阿...的确是的...”

崔韩率挑挑眉，又道：“我能听听吗？”

被征求同意的人做了点无意义的犹豫，随后想着也好，发泄下情绪，反正谁也不会相信：“我，好像不是我自己。”

“最近总是莫名其妙地断片，等到回过神来发现自己好像做了什么不得了的事，可是我根本没有印象...”

抓到了重要的词汇，他顺着问：“什么不得了的事？”

突然被放大的音乐声重击着两人的耳膜，脑海里排山倒海而来的东西不停地试图击溃李硕珉的理智，他拼命睁大双眼保持清醒，全身都在颤抖。

“我杀/了人。”

崔韩率深邃的眼睛一亮，嘴角都扬起笑意，可他还没再接着说什么，就看见一个男人似乎是刻意地朝李硕珉的后背撞去，接着语气恶心地靠在他耳边：“不好意思啊帅哥。”

“为了赔罪，我请你喝酒怎么样。”

那双手缓缓攀向了李硕珉的腰际，在崔韩率饶有兴致的视线下，李硕珉脑子里的东西说话了。

动手。

他猛地站了起来，抓着男人的衣领毫不费力地将他抬起，面上早已没有方才的忧郁及难受。

舞池里热情奔放的人们沉醉在气氛里，谁还会注意到这里的动静，意识到这就是自己感兴趣的东西，崔韩率不理会自己点的酒已经递到面前，起身跟上了李硕珉抓着男人的背影。

“你再说一次，你说要赔罪是吗。”

男人被揍得鼻青脸肿，发颤的唇齿间什么完整的句子都说不出来，只是呢喃似地说着断断续续的对不起。

李硕珉笑了，笑得快乐，却又令人畏惧。

那是所谓的疯狂。

“等等。”

身后观望的崔韩率走上前，拉开李硕珉的肩膀，和这个变样的人面对面，扬着笑意，说出了心中的想法。

“跟着我走，我带你去个更有趣的地方。”

“那里更适合你。”

“喂夫胜宽！放开我的窃听器阿喂！我让全圆佑拿弓箭射你阿！”

本就不算大的空间里，权顺荣追逐着手上握有自己窃听器的夫胜宽，两人幼稚地跑了一圈又一圈，惹来了一旁跟洪知秀分析网站密码的李知勋理所当然的愤怒：“他妈的不能安静点吗！杀了你们啊！”

可老早就摸透老大刀子嘴豆腐心的队员谁都没有听进去，反而靠在全圆佑身旁观战的金珉奎跟文俊辉也兴奋地加入了这场战役。

尹净汉看着这个场面摇摇头，笑得宠溺又无奈，可怎么着，会有现在这样拥挤又吵闹的画面毕竟是自己开的头，也确实是一直以来自己想要得到的。

就差了那么一点。

走到属于崔胜澈的那面枪械墙边，他靠在步枪上俯视着盘腿坐在地面上不停擦拭蝴蝶刀的武器主人，语气里更多的是安慰：“别擦了，它很干净。”

“还不够呢。”

崔胜澈举起锋利的蝴蝶刀，刀柄在指间俐落地俐落地转了个圈。

“要是它足够吸引人，为何他还不回来？”

惹来了对方黯淡下来的目光。

这时独自坐在监视器前被李知勋指派看守的徐明浩抬起了眸，沉静地说道。

“有人来了。”

被后头三人追到门前的夫胜宽眼看就要落网，他灵机一动索性打开门想要逃跑，竟然就毫无防备地撞进了壮实的胸膛。

“什么...”

他吃痛地抬起头，陌生的脸孔却没有让他生起警戒心，只是懵在了原地。

所有人的视线都朝这里望过来，大多是防备、杀意，或者是准备捕猎的笑意。

只有坐在地上的那个人，手里的刀落了地，发出了清脆的声响，在突然的安静下突兀得不像话。

在崔胜澈带着震惊却又泛着泪的目光中，李硕珉身后的人绕开他走了进来，视线对上崔胜澈的，眼底满是思念。

李硕珉微微低头望着怀里还没打算离开的人，尴尬地笑笑，夫胜宽这才赶紧推开他退后了好几步，和队友合流，保持着与不请自来的两人的安全距离。

在这之中发现沉默的来人似乎注视着谁的李灿，下意识看向了尹净汉。

崔韩率嘴角上扬着，目不转睛。

“好久不见，哥哥。”


End file.
